As Cores do Outono
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: PRESENTE DE NATAL DA NINI! Porque para ele, ela sempre ia ter todas as cores do Outono... NC17


**u.u**

**Presente da Nini!!!**

**Feliz Natal, LilSis!**

**As Cores do Outono**

Regulus Black pulou a janela de seu quarto. Arrastou-se lentamente pela amurada, para, em seguida, jogar o corpo na direção do velho carvalho. Com uma agilidade de quem faz aquilo sempre, ele desce pelo tronco grosso da árvore, caindo no gramado verde escuro com um baque suave. Espanou as roupas de trouxa, jogou os cabelos para trás e saiu portão afora. Até Regulus se cansava da mãe às vezes. Quando estava nervoso, quase entendia porque Sirius havia ido embora. Quase.

Seus pés o levavam ao conhecido bar trouxa. Sentou-se junto ao balcão, e a moça olhou-o sorrindo.

-- O de sempre, Regulus?

-- Claro, Nini... O de sempre.

O fato dele gostar tanto daquele lugar, estava diante dele, servindo o copo de conhaque, para, em seguida, batizar com licor de cacau. A pele dela era clara como a neve, e as bochechas levemente rosadas. Os cabelos tinham tantas cores que ele nunca saberia definir quais seriam se lhe perguntassem. Ele diria que os cabelos dela tinham a cor do outono. Os olhos também, cor do outono... algo entre o mel e o castanho, exatamente a cor que ficavam as folhas do velho carvalho ao caírem.

-- Sabia que só você pede isso aqui?—Falou ela depositando o copo na frente dele.

-- Eu gosto de tratamento especial, Nini.

-- Eu sei disso!—respondeu ela sorrindo e se virando para atender ao próximo cliente.

Regulus voltou sua atenção para o conhaque com licor. Estava farto de ficar em casa. Realmente entediado. Pelo menos em Hogwarts sempre havia algo a se fazer.

-- Regulus?—Perguntou Nini diante dele.—Você vai demorar? Eu preciso fechar o bar. A Sra. Gilles disse que não encerrasse muito tarde hoje.

-- Pode fechar, Nini. Vou ficar aqui dentro só mais um pouco, prometo.

Ele viu a garota virar as costas e sair em direção à porta do bar. Começava a nevar lá fora. Ele se levantou, passou para trás do balcão e apanhou a garrafa de conhaque e a de licor, e as levou para a mesa. Nini parou ao lado dele.

-- Sabia que isso não é permitido?

-- Sabia.

-- Se a Sra, Gilles me pega, trancada aqui dentro com você, com duas garrafas em cima da mesa, ela me demite.

Regulus à encarou com aqueles olhos cinzentos:

-- Ela está viajando, não está?

-- Está, mas...

-- Aninia... Senta aí.

Era algo entre um pedido e uma ordem. Nini sentou-se.

Regulus serviu um copo de conhaque batizado com licor para ela também, e, em seguida, ergueu o copo para ela, pedindo um brinde. Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos cor de outono.

-- À que?

-- Não sei... Às mentiras... E máscaras, que temos que usar...

Nini bateu o copo no dele e bebeu.

-- Não temos que usar nada. Usamos porque queremos. — respondeu ela.

-- Usamos porque queremos... — Regulus refletiu. Fazia sentido, mas não para ele. — Você diz isso porque não vive no meu mundo.

-- Quem sabe se você tentasse me explicar, eu soubesse. O que é tão complicado, Regulus?

-- Você não entenderia nem que eu explicasse... Sabe Nini, acho que não sou uma boa companhia hoje. Estou muito... melancólico. Acho que vou indo. Quanto devo?

Ele levantou-se e pegou a carteira para pagar.

Aninia levantou-se também.

-- Regulus... Não vai. Fica!

Ele sentiu-se amolecer. Aquilo não era boa idéia. Ele sentou-se. Serviu mais um pouco de conhaque com licor.

Aninia tirou o copo da mão dele, e aproximou-se.

-- Me conta, Regulus... O que está te incomodando tanto?

-- Máscaras. Mentiras. Caminhos sem volta.

Ela afastou-se novamente.

-- Você é tão misterioso! — Falou ela olhando para o teto do bar, para depois tomar mais um gole. — Melhor eu parar com isso... Já estou começando a ficar zonza.

-- Que irônico... Você trabalha num bar e é fraquinha pra bebida. — ele deu uma ridsadinha.

-- Eu trabalho aqui. Não costumo sentar e beber com clientes. Essa é a primeira vez que faço isso.

-- Não sou só um cliente, Nini.

-- Não. E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

-- Gosto de você, garota. Gosto mesmo.

Ela sorriu. Encantadora. Ela aproximou-se dele novamente, fechou os olhos, e tocou os lábios nos dele. Ele sentiu aqueles lábios macios, quentes... Tocou a língua neles. Sentiu o gosto da bebida que ele tanto gostava. E algo mais. Ela entreabriu os lábios e ele aprofundou o beijo, abraçando-a pela cintura. Sentiu as mãos dela bagunçarem seus cabelos. Regulus sentiu um frio na barriga. Arrepiou-se. Ele puxou-a para seu colo, ao que ela cedeu facilmente. As mãos dele já brincavam por baixo da blusa dela, acariciando a cintura macia. Sentia que ela estava tão arrepiada quanto ele. Havia uma energia estranha que fluía de um para o outro. Ele desceu uma trilha de beijos pra o pescoço dela. Ela sentia-se queimar.

-- Regulus... — ofegou ela. — Aí não...

Ele deu uma risada abafada por entre os beijos, e desceu mais, abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa dela, e beijando o cale entre os seios alvos.

-- Regulus. — Falou ela com a voz mais firme. — É melhor pararmos com isso. Regulus, por favor...

Ele olhou-a aborrecido:

-- Foi você quem começou, Aninia.

-- Eu sei... Mas... Me desculpe, é melhor não.

Ele sorriu.

-- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Vamos, eu te acompanho até em casa.

Aninia levantou e sorriu. Guardou as garrafas atrás do balcão novamente. E seguiu Regulus para a porta do bar. Ela abriu-a e saiu para a rua, que agora já apresentava uma fina camada de neve. Ela sorriu. Adorava neve. Assim que Regulus saiu, ela trancou o bar e saiu andando pela rua ao lado dele.

Regulus sorria um sorriso bobo. Estendeu a mão e segurou a dela. Não sabia porque estava se comportando daquele jeito. Ele não costumava se comportar assim com as garotas. Ele era contido, não expressava sentimentos – ou não os tinha. Mas agora, ele não conseguia se controlar. Parou no meio da rua, e beijou Aninia nos lábios.

O casal chegou em frente à uma casa maltratada. Aninia encarou Regulus, um pouco envergonhada:

-- Quer entrar?

-- Não. Preciso ir para casa...

Ele a beijou nos lábios novamente, em despedida, e ela entrou na casa.

Regulus teve sérias dificuldades para dormir aquela noite.

Aninia estava limpando o balcão, o bar praticamente vazio, quando sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Olhou para trás e viu Regulus adentrando o aposento, sorrindo para ela.

-- Você fica tão mais bonito quando sorri desse jeito! — ela falou quando ele se aproximou do balcão. — Veio me ver ou beber o de sempre?

-- Vim pagar a conta de ontem. Acabei me esquecendo.

-- Ah... Certo. Verdade. — Nini corou.

-- Mas já que estou aqui, me vê o de sempre...

Aninia sorriu e serviu a bebida. Voltou ao seu trabalho monótono, sentindo os olhos de Regulus em si o tempo inteiro. Quando as últimas pessoas começaram a deixar o bar, Regulus também o fez, e Aninia sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento. Esperava que Regulus ficasse até mais tarde de novo. Ela terminou seus afazeres, e fechou o bar. Virou-se para ir caminhando até sua casa, quando sentiu um par de mãos quentes e ávidas a puxarem para si. Regulus.

Ele a beijou com urgência.

-- Você demorou! — reclamou ele.

-- Se eu soubesse que você estava me esperando, teria me apressado.

-- Vamos? — perguntou ele sorrindo para ela e tomando-lhe a mão.

E foi assim na terça, na quarta, na quinta, e pelo resto da semana, e na próxima, e na próxima...

-- Uma trouxa? — perguntou Narcisa rindo com desdém. — Garçonete de bar? Você costumava ser mais exigente, Reggie.

Regulus revirou os olhos. Narcisa o havia visto levando Nini para casa, e agora não parava de perturba-lo.

-- Ela nem ao menos é bonita!

-- Narcisa, cale a boca.

-- Vamos, Reggie, você consegue algo melhor!

-- Cala a boca!

Narcisa riu alto. Regulus levantou-se e saiu da sala. Saiu porta afora, sem se importar com o que diriam quando ele voltasse. Seus pés o levaram direto para a casa de Nini. Ele bateu na porta.

Esperou. Minutos depois, uma fresta abriu na porta. O rosto de Aninia surgiu ali.

-- Regulus, o que faz aqui?

-- Posso entrar?

-- Pode... — Ela se afastou. Regulus entrou e ouviu a porta fechar atrás de si. Virou-se para olhá-la e quase perdeu o fôlego. Ela estava linda. Uma camisola de algodão branca curta, pés enfiados em fofas pantufas. Os cabelos soltos... ele nunca havia visto os cabelos dela soltos

-- Eu estava indo me deitar, mas...

-- Você está linda.

Ela corou. Pensou numa resposta, mas Regulus já havia colado a boca à sua. Ele a beijou com avidez, empurrando-a para parede. Aninia não fez nada para detê-lo. Não queria detê-lo. Sussurrou o nome dele baixinho, ao que ele riu. Ele a levantou nos braços.

-- Onde é o seu quarto?

-- Naquele corredor, porta da esquerda. — respondeu ela escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele, aspirando aquele cheiro bom.

Ele cruzou a pequena sala com ela nos braços, atravessou o corredor e empurrou a porta com o corpo. O quarto era pequeno e simples. Havia apenas uma cama de solteiro e um armário. Regulus sorriu. Quanto mais apertados ficassem, melhor. Colocou ela com leveza na cama e voltou a beija-la. Boca, pescoço seios... Ouviu-a ofegar. Precisava dela. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Ela deu um jeito de livrar-se da camisa dele. A musculatura do peito era forte, apesar dele ser magro, e a pele era tão alva que fazia Aninia se sentir bronzeada. Ela beijou os ombros dele, e sentiu as mão atrevidas dele percorrendo suas nádegas sob a camisola. Logo, sem que Aninia se desse conta, sua camisola havia sumido de seu corpo e jazia no chão. Regulus parou um instante para olhá-la nua.

Ele abaixou-se novamente, e desceu uma trilha de beijos pelo colo dela, parando nos seios e sugando os mamilos vagarosamente. Depois retomou seu caminho, beijando a barriga lisa, e chegando finalmente onde queria.

Aninia sentiu um espasmo de prazer. Aquilo era maravilhoso, a boca de Regulus em seu sexo a deixaria louca. Ela o puxou de volta, e inverteu as posições, ficando sobre ele. Beijou o peito definido dele, e seguida voltou sua atenção para a calça dele. Retirou-a com os dedos trêmulos e encarou o volume visível sob o pano fina da cueca. Olhou para Regulus, que encorajou-a com um sorriso sacana. Ela liberou o membro dele e o segurou entre as mãos. Abaixou-se e sugou levemente, ouvindo Regulus soltar um gemido abafado. Continuou a sugá-lo, cada vez mais ávida, até que Regulus a puxou com uma certa violência, e colocou-se sobre ela.

-- Eu quero você agora...

Aninia abriu as pernas, dando passagem a ele, sentindo o membro dele penetrá-la. Fechou os olhos. Estava adorando aquilo. Regulus dava investidas dentro dela, gemendo baixinho de vez em quando. Ela sorriu e empurrou-o para longe, fazendo-o deitar-se de costas na cama. Sentou-se sobre o membro dele, vendo-o sorrir aquele sorriso safado. Começou a movimentar-se sobre ele, aumentando cada vez mais a intensidade dos movimentos. Regulus estendeu as mãos e acariciou os seios dela, fazendo-a gemer.

Os movimentos estavam cada vez mais frenéticos, Aninia se sentia prestes a atingir o climax, não podia parar agora...

Aninia jogou a cabeça para trás e contorceu-se de prazer, gemendo alto. Regulus percebeu que ela atingira o clímax, então posou as mãos nos quadris dela, para ajudá-la a se movimentar. Vê-la tremendo daquele jeito o excitava muito, ele usava toda sua força para movimentar Aninia sobre seu membro, até que também atingiu o Clímax. Seus braços caíram molemente no colchão. Nini desabou ao lado dele, ambos ofegantes, exaustos.

Aninia enroscou-se nele, quietinha apenas ouvindo-o respirar. Estava apaixonada por alguém que ela não sabia nada sobre.

-- Me fala o que tanto te incomoda. — pediu ela.

E Regulus falou. Tudo. Aninia ouviu tudo em silêncio. Nem ao menos duvidou que ele era bruxo. Ouviu-o contar sobre os comensais e sobre ele fazer parte daquilo. Sobre ele não concordar mais com aquela neurose, sobre ele se ver sem saída. Sobre descobrir que a amava.

Sem mentiras. Sem máscaras.

E ele lutaria para protegê-la.


End file.
